The price of honesty
by BillySage
Summary: TRADUCTION. Craig a trompé Kenny et maintenant il va devoir en payer le prix.


The Price of Honesty

auteur : 1220McCormick

.

_**Il y a quelque chose que je devrais te dire**.

Kenny détacha son regard de la télé et fixa nonchalamment son copain tout en plongeant sa main dans le bol de chips presque vide qui était placé entre eux, là où la main de Craig se trouvait en ce moment. Kenny ne répondit pas, il se contenta de lier son petit doigt à celui de l'autre homme et attendit. Craig s'éclaircit la gorge.

_**J'ai couché avec Annie**.

_**Tu as quoi**?

_**J'ai couché avec Annie**.

_**Annie... Faulk**?

Craig hocha la tête. Kenny retira sa main, pas tout à fait prêt à croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

_**Au... au lycé**e?

Il faisait celui qui ne comprenait pas. Il donnait une chance à Craig de se rétracter. Mais Craig secoua la tête. Putain.

_**Quand**?

_**Quand tu es allé à Baltimore avec Cartman et Stan**.

_**Tu veux dire quand je suis allé voir Kyle à son école**?

_**Ouais**.

_**C'était il y a trois semaines.**

Craig détourna le regard

_**Je sais**

_**Putain je ne suis parti que pendant deux jours**

_**Je sais**.

Kenny soupira et s'éloigna de Craig, il attrapa la télécommande et éteignit le poste.

_**Alors**? Dit Craig qui attendait la dispute.

_**Alors quoi**?

_**Tu ne vas pas te mettre en colère**?

_**Je suis en colère Craig, je suis fou de rage**.

_**Tu n'as pas l'air en colère**.

_**Je suis trop en colère pour essayer d'avoir l'air en colère**.

Craig n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait signifier, alors il abandonna et se retourna vers l'écran éteint de télé. Après quelques minutes, Kenny se leva, prit le saladier de chips et le déposa à la cuisine, sur le chemin de leur chambre. Craig se rassit correctement, il écoutait le bruit des pas et le claquement des portes de placards. Il avait peur de savoir ce que son copain faisait là-haut. Mais sa curiosité finit par l'emporter sur la crainte et il monta dans la chambre.

_**Qu'est-ce que tu fais**? Demanda-t-il à Kenny depuis le pas de la porte.

_**Les bagages**, répondit Kenny tout en balançant quelques T-shirts dans un valise en cuir marron, **de quoi ça a l'air**?

Craig ferma les yeux.

_**Kenny... pardon. S'il te plaît ne pars pas**.

_**Je ne pars pas**.

Le brun rouvrit brusquement les yeux pour voir ce que Kenny mettait dans la valise. Merde. Ces affaires n'étaient pas celles de Kenny.

_**Tu me fous à la porte**?

Le blond ferma la fermeture éclair de la valise et la poussa en direction de son copain. Ex copain, corrigea Craig, étant donné que Kenny était clairement en train de rompre.

_**Tu ne peux pas faire ça**, dit-il tandis que le blond le poussait vers la porte d'entrée, **c'est... c'est notre maison. On l'a achetée ensemble. On a choisi ces putains de meubles ensemble**!

_**Et j'étais à Baltimore quand tu as baisé avec une pute dans notre putain de lit! Ou c'était sur ce putain de canapé? Oh et puis merde, je veux pas savoir. Dégage**!

_**Kenny**...

_**Dégage**!

_**Où est-ce que je vais aller**?

_**Je m'en fous**!

_**Je ne partirai pas**.

_**Si, tu, pars**.

Et la seconde d'après, Craig était mis à la porte, valise à la main.

_**Kenny**! Cria-t-il tandis que la porte claquait derrière lui, **c'est aussi ma maison, merde! Kenny**!

Il lâcha rageusement la valise sur le perron.

_**Très bien**, gueula-t-il à la porte close , **je me casse**!

Il tourna les talons et saisit la grosse valise, il tourna la tête une dernière fois pour crier :

_**Et c'était sur cette putain de table basse**!

o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Et il n'est plus sorti de chez lui depuis qu'il a tout découvert**?

_**Une seule fois**, dit Stan au garçon roux sur l'ordinateur, **on l'a obligé à rester un soir à la cité U avec nous et à se soûler il y a quelques jours**.

Cartman alla se placer face à l'ordinateur de Stan et s'accroupit afin que son visage soit totalement visible à la webcam.

_**Il venait juste de découvrir que son mec l'avait trompé. Il était putain de déprimé, connard**.

Kyle secoua la tête.

_**Pour quelle raison Craig a trompé Kenny avec une nana du lycée? Ça n'a aucun sens**.

_**C'est parce que Kenny était à Baltimore**. Expliqua Cartman en tirant une chaise pour s'y asseoir.

_**Alors à la minute où Kenny quitte la maison, Craig saute dans le lit avec quelqu'un d'autre**?

_**La table basse en fait**. Murmura Stan.

_**Hein**?

_**Gros con**, grommela Cartman et écartant Stan pour avoir un meilleur accès à l'écran de l'ordinateur, **c'est parce que Kenny venait te voir, toi**.

_**Oh alors c'est ma faute maintenant**?

_**Craig a du penser que Kenny voulait coucher avec toi**.

Kyle fronça les sourcils;

_**Vieux je ne suis même pas gay**.

_**C'est discutable**.

_**Non ça ne l'est pas, gros lard**.

_**Écoute, on sait que tu n'es pas gay, vieux**, dit Stan,** mais au lycée, avant que Kenny et Craig se mettent ensemble, tu as... fait des expériences. Avec Kenny**.

Les joues de Kyle rougirent.

_**Vous êtes au courant de ça les gars**?

_**Tu croyais qu'on ne devinerait pa**s?

_**Merde. Craig le sait auss**i?

_**Je suis sûr que Kenny lui a dit**. **Ils sont en couple depuis trois ans et il vivent ensemble depuis deux ans. Ils ont acheté une putain de maison ensemble pour pouvoir crier librement.**

_**Dieu**, marmonna Kyle en pinçant l'arrête de son nez, **est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre est au courant**?

_**On ne l'a dit a personne**, lui jura Cartman, **je le réserve pour quand tu auras ton diplôme et que tu rentreras à South Park**.

Kyle leva les yeux au ciel.

_**Merci Cartman, c'est touchant.**

_**Je t'en prie le juif**.

_**Alors les mecs qu'est-ce que vous allez faire avec Kenny**?

_**Faire**? Répéta Stan

_**Vous ne pouvez pas le laisser dépérir dans cette maison vide**.

_**Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire**? Demanda Stan,** à ma connaissance, ****Kenny n'a jamais eu un problème qu'on ne pouvait pas résoudre avec**** un pac de six bières et un numéro de Playboy**.

_**Ouais vieux**, approuva Cartman, **nous avons fait tout ce qu'on pouvait.**

_**Vous n'avez pas fait tout ce que vous pouviez**.

_**De quoi tu parles le juif**?

_**Allez! Vous savez ce dont Kenny a réellement besoin les mecs**.

_**Quoi, il faut qu'on l'aide à baiser ou un truc comme ça**? Rit Stan.

_**Bingo**.

Stan pâlit.

_**Je plaisantais vieux**.

_**Eh bien moi pas. Les gars, il faut que vous donniez à Kenny ce dont il a besoin**.

Cartman grimaça.

_**Vieux t'es malade! Je ne vais pas laisser Kenny m'enculer**.

_**Je ne parle pas de toi gros cul. Kenny a besoin de quelqu'un de plus beau. Grand. Mince. Cheveux noirs**.

_**Vieux je suis cent pour cent hétéro**! Assura Stan.

Kyle frictionna sa tempe.

_**Je parle de Craig bande d'idiots**.

_**Ah oui, Craig, ok, on avait compris**.

_**Y'a un problème Kahl, Kenny fais la gueule à Craig, là. Pas que je devrais te le faire remarquer**.

Kyle haussa les épaules

_**Écoutez, on sait tous qu'il va finir par le reprendre. Vous avez juste besoin d'accélérer le processus**.

_**Et tu proposes qu'on s'y prenne comment**?

_**Chais pas**, répondit Kyle, **mais j'ai une tonne de devoirs et ça fait chier. J'dois y aller**.

0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Tu as bien fait de quitter enfin ce garçon Craig. Il n'était pas fait pour toi**.

Craig fit un doigt à sa mère sans cesser de zapper d'une chaîne à l'autre.

_**Tu devrais voir une gentille fille**, continua sa mère, **cette fille, Annie, as demandé de tes nouvelles l'autre jour. Elle est devenue très mignonne, tu ne trouves pas**?

Craig grogna.

_**Craig est gay maman**, marmonna sa sœur, **laisse tomber**.

_**Merci Ruby**. Chuchota Craig.

Elle haussa les épaules.

_**Bref. Tu peux arrêter de zapper maintenant ?**

_**Je ne supporte pas de regarder quoi que ce soit plus de deux minutes**.

_**J'ai remarqué. C'est super chiant**. **C'est pour ça que Kenny t'a jeté dehors**?

_**Non c'est pas pour ça.**

Ruby sourit.

_**Alors il t'a bien foutu à la porte**.

_**Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire**? **Pourquoi ça te fait sourire sale petit conne**?

_**Ne traite pas ta sœur de conne**! Le gronda son père, sans grande conviction.

_**Je peux pas m'en empêcher. C'est une conne**.

Son père lui fit un doigt. Ruby grogna :

_**T'aurais pas pu aller ailleurs après que ton mec t'a jeté dehors? T'as pas, genre, des amis? J'étais censée être débarrassée de toi une bonne fois pour toute une fois que tu serais diplômé.**

_**Je t'emmerde Ruby**.

_**Bien, si tu comptes squatter de nouveau chez tes parents, pourquoi ne te rendrais-tu pas au moins utile? **Demanda son père**, va chercher le courrier**.

Craig lâcha la télécommande et se leva. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

_**Pas juste en boxer**! Cria Ruby, **mets des fringues au moins**!

Craig lui fit un doigt avant d'ouvrir la porte et de sortir dans le froid. Il avait à peine dépassé le perron, quand il entendit un cri en provenance des buissons :

_**Choppe-le Cartman**!

_**Qu'est-ce que**...? Murmura Craig en se retournant. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ne serait-ce que finir sa phrase, deux bras dodus s'enroulèrent autour de son corps presque nu tandis qu'une autre paire de mains plaçaient un bout de scotch sur sa bouche.

__**Qu'ech gui s'pach**_?

_**Attache-lui les mains et les chevilles**. Indiqua Cartman.

Stan obéit.

_**Où sont tes vêtements Craig**?

__**Meuh vetmen**_?

_**Ouais vieux. Tes vêtements. Qui sort de chez ses parents en boxer en plein milieu du mois de février**?

Craig laissa échapper un cri sans aucune signification lorsque Cartman leva les yeux au ciel et le prit sur son épaule.

_**Amenons-le chez Kenny**.

Craig écarquilla les yeux.

__**Guah**_?

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Un cri étouffé en provenance du salon tira Kenny de son sommeil.

_**C'est quoi ce bordel**? Grommela-t-il en tâtonnant à la recherche de sa lampe de chevet.

Comment quelqu'un avait-il pu s'introduire chez lui? Et que faisaient-ils ici à seulement - Kenny roula sur le côté pour regarde l'horloge – deux heures de l'après-midi. Deux heures de l'après midi? Mon dieu, avait-il vraiment dormi si tard? Dans un grognement, il roula hors du lit et enfila jean qui traînait par terre. Cela faisait quatre jours consécutifs qu'il le portait mais il n'avait aucune intention de sortir de chez lui alors quelle importance?

_**Qui que vous soyez, vous feriez mieux de dégager de chez moi**! Prévint-il à voix haute tout en avançant vers la porte, **j'ai un flingue**!

He didn't, but he figured anyone close enough to him to know that wouldn't want to hurt him anyways. He walked out into the living room, not sure what he was expecting to see, but fairly positive that Craig with his hands and feet duct-taped together, half-naked and bound with saran wrap to a wooden chair was not it.

Il n'en avait pas, mais il se dit que tout ceux assez proches de lui pour le savoir ne voudraient pas lui faire de mal, de toute façon. Il pénétra dans le salon, sans réellement savoir à quoi s'attendre, mais certainement pas à Craig, pieds et poings liés avec du gros scotch, à moitié nu et ligoté sur une chaise en bois avec de la cellophane.

_**Exactement ce que je voulais**, murmura-t-il, **mon Craig Tucker grandeur nature, joliment emballé et laissé pour moi au milieu de mon salon, exactement là où était la table basse souillée avant**.

Craig s'autorisa l'espace d'un instant à se demander où était passé la table basse. Kenny avait du la vendre. Ou la jeter. Ou la brûler. Craig ne pouvait pas vraiment le lui reprocher.

_**Cartman et Stan sont derrière tout ça, n'est-ce pas**?** Doux Jésus, je peux financièrement pas me permettre de faire changer encore une fois la serrure. Comment fait Cartman pour avoir chaque fois un double de ma clef**?

Craig gémit lamentablement et Kenny leva les yeux au ciel. Il s'approcha de Craig en soupirant et entreprit de retirer la cellophane.

_**Ils ont aussi pris tes vêtements**?

Craig secoua la tête.

_**Je ne demanderai pas pourquoi tu es en boxer alors**.

Le blond finir d'enlever le plastique du corps de son ex copain à moitié nu et le jeta tas de plastique collant dans un coin.

_**Je devrais te passer des fringues**. Dit-il.

Craig hocha la tête, il esperait que Kenny enlève enfin le scotch de sa bouche.

_**Mais**, poursuivit Kenny,** je ne vais pas le faire.**

__**Guah**_?

Souriant jusqu'au oreille, Kenny grimpa sur les genoux de Craig et s'y assit à califourchon, pour l'immobiliser sur la chaise. Craig laissa échapper un petit gémissement. Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'était qu'il était surpris, mais même s'il en avait eu la possibilité, il n'aurait émis aucune objection.

La seconde d'après, Kenny attrapa le scotch qui couvrait sa bouche par un coin et tira d'un coup sec.

_**BON DIEU DE MERDE**! Cria Craig. Un engourdissement douloureux s'était emparé de sa bouche.

_**Quel gros bébé**. Chuchota Kenny. Il se pencha en avant et apaisa les lèvres enflées de Craig avec le bout de sa langue humide.

_**Kenny? Qu'est-ce que**...?

_**Chut**. L'interrompit Kenny.

Craig se tût donc. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aimait pas ce que Kenny lui faisait. C'était juste qu'il n'en avait pas l'habitude. Kenny n'était pas exactement en train de l'embrasser, il le léchait, juste. C'était un petit peu étrange. En fait, tout dans cette histoire était étrange. Le bondage, c'était nouveau pour lui. Kenny et lui n'étaient pas trop attirés par ce genre de choses. De plus, il avait l'impression que Kenny aurait du être royalement fâché contre lui. Pas qu'il ne souhaitait pas désespérément que Kenny le pardonne, mais il pensait que son copain – c'était bon, il pouvait de nouveau le désigner comme son copain, non? - serait encore au moins un peu en colère d'avoir été trompé.

Mais ces réflexions furent abandonnées au moment où il sentit la langue de Kenny entrer dans sa bouche. Il laissa échapper un gémissement rauque tandis que la main de l'autre homme commença à explorer son torse nu. Ce n'était pas un torse particulièrement impressionnant mais Kenny semblait apprécier. C'est logique, se dit Craig. Cela fait presque trois semaines qu'ils se s'étaient pas touchés. Il souhaita que les rôles soient inversés. Il avait désespérément envie de passer ses doigts dans ces superbes cheveux blonds. Craig sentit son petit boxer devenir collant lorsque Kenny commença à se frotter sans pitié contre lui.

_**Dieu, Kenny**. Gémit-il dans sa bouche. La façon dont Kenny sourit contre ses lèvres en guise de réponse mit Craig un petit peu mal à l'aise mais il l'ignora. C'était simplement trop bon. Il fallait qu'il n'oublie pas de remercier Stan et Cartman plus tard pour l'avoir kidnappé, fait entrer par effraction dans sa maison et ligoté sur un chaise avec de ma cellophane.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il fut déçu lorsqu'il sentit Kenny s'éloigner de lui. Les yeux bleus fixaient d'un air entendu son regard brun tandis que Kenny, redevenu sérieux, soupira :

_**Tu m'as vraiment blessé, tu sais**.

_**Je sais**, répondit Craig sur le même ton, **je suis désolé**.

_**Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait**?

_**Je crois que je voulais te blesser avant que tu n'aies l'occasion de me blesser**.

_**Et pourquoi tu pensais que je te blesserais un jour**?

Craig soupira lourdement.

_**Tu ne le ferais pas, n'est ce pas**?

Kenny passa un main dans les cheveux noirs de son petit ami.

_**Ce que tu as fait était horrible Craig. Horrible, mais pardonnable**.

_**Alors... tu me pardonnes**?

_**Je te pardonnerai**, rétorqua Kenny, **que je serai sûr que tu as retenu la leçon**.

_**J'ai retenu la leçon**. Assura Craig.

Kenny secoua la tête

_**Non, pas encore**.

_**Si, Kenny, c'est la chose que je regrette le plus de toute ma vie**.

Kenny sourit. Il se pencha sur lui pour mordiller sa lèvre inférieure quelques secondes, avant de faire glisser sa bouche jusqu'à l'oreille de son copain.

_**Tu as été très méchant Craig**, murmura-t-il, **tu dois être puni**.

Craig trouva ce langage un petit peu effrayant alors que dans des circonstances ordinaires, ça l'aurait excité. Particulièrement dans la mesure où ses poignets étaient toujours attachés dans son dos. Mais ça faisait trois putains de semaines et, à ce stade, Kenny aurait pu l'exciter en lui chuchotant à l'oreille des formules de trigonométrie.

_**Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire**? Soupira Craig d'une voix rauque qui tentait d'imiter le ton séducteur que Kenny avait utilisé avec lui.

_**Rien**. Répondit Kenny.

_**Rien**?

_**Rien**. Répéta Kenny. Il se releva et épousseta nonchalamment son jean.

_**Kenny**?

_**Je crois que je vais aller prendre une douche maintenant**.

_**Mais tu ne vas pas...**?

Craig jeta un regard ostensible en direction de son érection laissée pour compte. Kenny rit.

_**Tu croyais que j'allais coucher avec toi**? **Qu'est-ce que tu crois que ''punir'' veut dire**?

_**Mais... tu... tu vas au moins me détacher afin que je puisse... m'occuper de moi**?

_**Non. Je crois que je t'aimes bien comme ça**.

_**Tu peux pas me laisser ici dans cette position**!

_**Regarde-moi**.

_**Mais je... je peux pas... Combien de temps**?

Kenny sourit cruellement.

_**Combien de temps tu peux rester excité comme ça**?

Craig en resta bouche bée.

_**T'es pas sérieux. Tu essayes de me torturer**?

_**Te torturer? Enfin Craig je ne ferrais jamais une chose pareille**.

Le blond baissa la fermeture éclair de son jean et le laissa glisser au sol tandis qu'il se rendait à la salle de bain.

_**Je crois que je vais faire un peu de ménage après ma douche**, lança-t-il par dessus son épaule, **tu sais où j'ai mis le costume de **_**maid**_?

_**.**_

_**End**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>revue et corrigée le 0303/2015**_


End file.
